Little Talks
by maru-nyan
Summary: Drabbles set in the Noragami universe. [SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA]. CHAPTER 5: She ponders her life now, Yato, and if she lingers on that one question...it will surely branch off.
1. The Only Exception

[Little Talks]

 **Author's Note : It's been a while since I've posted something on here due to school, moving for school, and just life, but my friend convinced me to start writing again. I'm a bit rusty and am trying to find my "writing voice" again, so _constructive_ criticism is appreciated- no flames please. I hope you guys like this little series of mostly drabbles. :)**

 **Contains spoilers for chapter 63. This chapter refers to when Yato insinuates that Hiyori only came to help because of Fujisaki; Yato needs a bit of reassurance. This probably takes place after the battle is over.**

* * *

I: THE ONLY EXCEPTION

* * *

He didn't know why she volunteered with the task when her brows were so scrunched. Hiyori stood before him and Yato could do nothing, but sit quietly as he endured her harsh treatment. Every now and then, Yato's gaze would flicker upward and he'd notice the far off look in Hiyori's eyes or the pursing of her lips. He also could not ignore her strong grasp as one of her hands dug into his shoulder, nails just barely digging into his skin, and forcing him to remain seated upon Kofuku's small couch.

What should have felt like soft dabbing of a cotton ball upon his face was more viscous as the smell of alcohol invaded his sense of smell, short of stealing his breath. Hiyori didn't notice his wincing, no break to even say, 'It's to disinfect your wounds Yato…don't complain!'

Grimacing, Yato stared intently at her face hoping she'd notice-she didn't- and instead, he tried to look for an ally to help save him. He scoped the room, tried to pick up on some familiar voices, but it was silent and no one was within his sights. Yukine was nowhere to be seen and Yato felt his brow twitch; he'd been abandoned.

With lips slightly downcast, she let out a sigh and that's when he realized he was too frustrated by the silence that he decided to break his own. Yato wasn't sure what was bothering her, and for whatever reason he just wanted to take her worries away and tell her it would be okay, but those words didn't seem like something that should be easily said.

"What's up, Hiyori?" he said instead.

She didn't react automatically, and so he poked her side. She startled, and then pursed her lips as she looked down at him…at least she was paying attention to him now.

Having caught her off guard, he pulled her hand from his face and took the cotton ball from her fingers. He set it down on the table and then playfully wrapped his hands around her wrists. She tried pulling from him and then he asked, "What's wrong, Hiyori?"

Hiyori met his eyes briefly and then looked away. Yato trailed his fingers down her hand and then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Now Hiyori…you know you always tell me I don't think, so if I said or did something then I'm sorry-"

She tore her hands from his and then placed them on her hips, "You don't even know what I'm upset about."

"Then tell me."

"…I was worried when I'd heard what mess you were in so that's why I went over."

Yato slightly tilted his head, not having understood the meaning of her words.

Hiyori sighed, "I ran over because I was worried about you, not because of Fujisaki!"

Yato mulled over her words and then he remembered what he had told her previously. He sighed in frustration and let go of her hands as he slightly pulled at his hair, "Sorry Hiyori...I was a jerk."

Humming and shaking her head, she responded more vigorously trying to enforce her words, "Fujisaki...he's your father and well...there are things I can never forgive him for-" she stopped when she saw Yato slightly tense.

"He's your father and the only thing that we have in common is _you_ , Yato. I'd go running your way, but not because he told me!"

Realizing her words, Hiyori's cheeks reddened and Yato felt himself at a lot of words as heat ran up his neck and face. He couldn't help it when a smile broke across his face and he wrapped his arms around her middle, rubbing against her stomach.

"You're the best Hiyori!"

His laughter was mirthful and Hiyori remained stiffly in his embrace until she slightly relaxed and then ran a hand through his hair.

Yato let go soon after and beaming up at her asked, "So you like me better, right?"

Trying to put on a strong front, she responded, "O-of course!"

"You'd choose me, right?"

"St-stop distracting me, Yato! I haven't finished treating you."

He groaned as she picked up the cotton swab, but his smile still remained.

"I'll be in your care, Hiyori."

[END]

* * *

 **If you'd like...leave a review? ~**

 **For any who read my previous works, I'll also be trying to work on those, so thank you for being patient.**


	2. I Know Your Name (Kofuku)

[Little Talks]

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oops! I forgot to mention in chapter 1, but 'I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI'. I wish I did, but yeah...Also, this is un-beta'd.**

* * *

II: I KNOW YOUR NAME

P.I: Kofuku

* * *

 _Kofuku is his ally._

They are both gods that go by many names.

They are both gods that others avoid...but Kofuku is still one of fortune.

She's bad luck, meaning well, but always causing more damage than good. Nonetheless, there's always a smile on her face, and she seems to exude warmth eternally.

She loves so much, and is loved in return.

Her shinki is fiercely devoted to her and that crazy, big-boobed Bishamon regards her highly.

* * *

 _Kofuku is strong._

Occasionally she'll sneak out and want freedom and fresh air, but home is peace; and in the heavens she'll smile, and the whispers will never reach her.

She's a mess and perhaps she saw how much of a mess he was.

She saw away from his rough responses and pulled when he tried to push her away.

He was loneliness, he was calamity, he was broken and she tried to show him that it was okay.

It was okay to break and try to come together.

It was okay for him to choose his name.

She was 'Ebisu Kofuku' and he was 'Yato'.

[END]

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I KNOW YOUR NAME; HIYORI**


	3. Immaculate

[Little Talks]

* * *

 **Author's Note: 'I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI'. Also, this is un-beta'd. Also, I know I promised you guys a chapter called, "I Know Your Name; Hiyori", but that one- along with one more chapter- are undergoing editing. This chapter is based on a random idea that I had a long time ago. It's different for me and maybe for you guys, so please leave some construction criticism. *No flames please*. [Yato and Hiyori centric].**

* * *

CHAPTER III: IMMACULATE

* * *

Words are powerful things that can hide false truths.

Smiles are shields that hide malintent.

Yato knows this well; the years have taught him so.

He's also not a stranger to spinning words. He spins them regularly hoping that they will come true.

 _He'll make lots of money._

 _He'll become a strong, revered god._

 _One day he'll have a shrine._

One day…one day…one day, his words will come true.

* * *

Perhaps he views customers as one dimensional, but they are something like stepping stones. Each one comprises a coin to fill his bottle and to get him closer to making his words reality.

The odd jobs are just part of the process because stubbornly, Yato would rather have it this way than return. The jobs and the humans though, always seem to leave a stickiness on Yato's skin. The fear, hate, and sadness that clings to humans reminds Yato of things that he'd like to forget, but they linger.

All humans have dark colors within them.

* * *

With this same mentality, she catches him off guard.

From the start, he views her with curiosity, laced in just a bit of suspicion.

 _Really_ , who rushes into a bus and risks their life for someone else?!

 _What kind of person is so believing in someone they don't know?_

She doesn't make sense and so he tries to find the cracks in her smile.

Even as he eats the bento she brought for him, he watches her intently and tries to find some fault in her. Instead, her eyes meet his and his throat runs dry as he's captured in her wide and bright gaze. She tilts her head a bit, trying to hide her smile, and to chase away the embarrassment that prickles at the back of his neck, Yato digs into his meal; this time she made the bento and he still doesn't find fault with it.

* * *

 **Hiyori lies.**

She lies, but it's to cover for someone else.

She decided to protect Yukine.

Yato knew, but he couldn't fault her. Yato made the choice to protect Yukine with inaction and to deal with the pain of blight silently.

* * *

 **Hiyori's not perfect.**

She's so stubbornly righteous and pushy to the point of frustration.

It's not that _she's_ frustrating, it was just that her words dug up something in Yato that he tried to squash down, but she was right. He didn't want to continue aimlessly. Hiyori made him realize that in order to achieve that title and power that he wanted, he couldn't go it alone or forsake his heart.

 **She acts to protect others.**

When she had tried to find him a shinki, her legs slightly trembled, but she continued on…for his sake.

 _ **She's not perfect, but he can find no fault in her.**_

It doesn't make sense.

Hiyori doesn't make sense, but then again, that's what he always liked about her.

[END]

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave some constructive criticism :)**

 **Very soon, one or two chapters will be up.**


	4. Say My Name (Hiyori)

**Author's Note: I do not own Noragami and all its greatness, I just really appreciate it. This chapter was supposed to be (I KNOW YOUR NAME Hiyori), but it turned out a bit differen., I hope you can enjoy it all the same. :) And please give some constructive criticism if you'd like; feedback is appreciated!**

 **Spoilers for chapter 27+**

* * *

IV: SAY MY NAME

P.I. HIYORI

* * *

Dusk began to set as the words left his lips.

Her wail tore through him and his throat became tight, but he grit his teeth and clenched his fists. This was his choice and in this moment he felt that it was the only way to move forward.

And yet...there was something that he could not shake. Her voice still lingered, but he tried to shut it out as he turned to walk away and then quickened his pace.

"Yato!"

He jumped over cracks in cement and before he knew it, he had broken into a sprint. He had cut the tie, and he knew...something, no matter how good or bad it had been, had been lost.

The tightness in his throat lingered, and there was an uneasy sensation in his stomach, feeling that he might lose his lunch from that day.

" _Was I a bad god?" asked a boy of wide eyes and no recollection of his predecessor's_ _battle._

His eyes stung and he knew he just wanted somewhere he could breathe. A home of nagging and laughter came to mind, but he suddenly halted, unsure if he could still go.

It was pointless to think of it, but he thought that it would be nice if he could return for dinner just like always, like it had been before the trip to the underworld, but "Yato" had come unraveled.

* * *

For a couple of minutes, he stood in front of the home. He could hear voices inside and after a few more minutes, he walked around the home, stopped momentarily to check if anyone was out back, and then sat himself on the porch.

He would go inside once his ragged breath settled, he told himself, but he couldn't seem to manage it. Holding a hand in front of himself, he briefly looked at the bandages that peeked from underneath Kazuma's borrowed collar shirt. His eyes then traveled to his palm and fingertips. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he watched his hands quake.

"Y-Yato?"

Quickly, he grabbed onto the porch to still his hands. He tried to steel his resolve quickly and turned to meet Hiyori with a smile on his face, but her sharp eyes made the facade fade all at once.

Fierce, burning, and he's caught like a moth to a flame. He couldn't lie to her.

She gave a small smile, for his comfort- that he knew- and then wordlessly sat on the porch next to him, her hand only a few inches from his.

"Won't you come inside…?

Yukine...he's not upset anymore."

Without looking at her, the words undo him, and he wants to curl into himself. Before he can do so, her hand grabs onto his reassuringly.

"It's okay, Yato…"

"Why...how are you not angry with me?" he says, finally meeting her gaze.

"Rather than anger, it was more like hurt. Yukine felt hurt.

Don't you see the trust you've built?

The good, the bad you don't have to carry it on your own."

He tries to tear his hand from her own, but her grip is tight.

"Hiyori...I'm sor-"

"Work hard, Yato...for Yukine. Because he believes in you.

And me...I-I want you to know that I believe in you too-"

"But I lied to you."

"I thought about that Yato, it seemed like an eternity when I thought you wouldn't come back-"

"Hiyori-"

"Please let me finish."

"You lied about a name.

Yaboku and what you did when you lived as that person is still with you, but you chose to be Yato.

It doesn't matter to me. I know you regardless of name. You've never let me down."

She laced her fingers in between his, calling for his clear attention.

"You are a god that helps others."

She grew silent for a moment as though recalling something and continued, "When Kofuku told me about the kind of god you were, when I learned about what happened between you and Bishamon...I was scared, but because I was worried about you. I never turned from you and I won't now. So believe in me."

"Believe in Kofuku and Daikoku. Believe in Yukine.

Don't you see? We all believe in you and your potential.

Ebisu...I'm sure he did too. You inspired him," her eyes began to water and he grew nervous.

"Hiyori?! Hey! Come on-"

She shook her head trying to clear away the tears and continued, "He wanted to live because of you!"

He neared her and with the pad of his thumb wiped underneath her eye. "What should I do, Hiyori?"

A genuine smile spread across her lips. "Whatever you want."

"I...I let Nora go."

'I know', she wanted to say, but instead continued to hold his hand.

"I want to stay here."

She nodded.

"I want to make a name of myself...so...so Yukine can stop nagging."

She laughed.

"I want to make you proud."

Her cheeks tinted.

"Let-Let's go inside?"

She was preparing to stand, when his grip pulled her to him, his gaze bright and fierce.

"Hiyori? Um...can you...can you say my name?"

Her brow furrowed and then unfurrowed in understanding.

Slowly, almost as if treasuring it upon her lips, she said, _"Yaboku_ ."

Closing his eyes, he took the name in.

 _"Yaboku."_

 _" **Yato**."_

He opened his eyes to meet hers.

 _ **"Yato,"**_ she repeated.

His chest ached, but in time it would fade.

 _ **"Yato**_...let's go inside."

He stood, never quite letting go of her hand.

[END]


	5. It Just Is

**Author's Note: This is very Hiyori-centric and slight "Yatori", I wrote this out of nowhere and combined a few ideas that I had, but just couldn't seem to make work on their own. As such, it's a bit different, so no flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **In general, SPOILERS for all the manga.**

 **DISCAIMER:** I do not own Noragami and all its greatness, I just really appreciate it.

* * *

[Little Talks]

IV: IT JUST IS

* * *

It's not something that she has lost sight of, or ignored. It enters her mind and leaves just as quickly, because its truth is not something that she dwells on. _It just is._

She exists in an interesting place, and she's made it her own.

Regardless of everything that has occurred, has happened, or may transpire, one thing will always remain true, and she meant it with every fiber of her being, she is so very glad to have met Yato.

She'll say it as many times as it takes.

She'll say it until he believes her.

She'll say it until he feels it for himself.

 _Yato is a god of happiness, and always has been._

He has a big heart that is too often uneasy, and she wants to quell and extinguish his fears.

'Yato deserves to be happy,' she thinks.

She feels that desire ignite and morph into something akin to a wish. Her resolve and loyalty are blatant, and others who do not know Yato ask why.

She can't answer that question because it just is, she just wants him to be happy. The question piles up the more that is left unsaid in lingering gazes or whispers, and she begins to wonder as well, _why_?

* * *

When there is calm, and she is able to look at her situation, she realizes that she's made a place for herself in this world, even if it is just a world composed of Kofuku's home and those within. What her life is now, it always goes hand in hand with Yato. He was the start wasn't he?

She's tied to him in a way that she cannot explain.

She thinks of the literal meaning of those words, tied together by Kofuku's nimble fingers- a tie that still remains- and she's not sure where it will lead her. The uncertainty of the future doesn't scare her, she'll face it, but that tie causes heat to flow to her face and she thinks that she doesn't mind.

'It's Yato,' she thinks, and yet she cannot face that question that arises every now and then.

 _Why doesn't she mind?_

 _ **Why?**_

If she lingers on that question, it will only branch off.

* * *

It feels like so long ago when _that thing_ happened with Fujisaki, and that she realized who he was. He stood in front of her questioning her loyalty, and she felt the blood within her veins pulse, her hands quaking. Only when he left, did she allow for her limbs to go weak, but it wasn't in fear or surprise...it was anger and hurt; there had stood the man, now a boy, that had left scars upon Yato that were invisible, but still stitched to his being.

" _ **Why**_ _do you stay by his side?"_

" _Do you love him, or is it pity?"_

The questions branch off and she doesn't know how to respond to them. The fact that some so simple- a yes or no response sufficing- seem complex tells her that he is an existence, a person, that is important to her.

 _It is not pity._

 _She could_ _ **never**_ _pity Yato._

She holds him in high regard despite all his antics, because he has chosen a harder path. Despite stumbles or going astray, he will always right himself.

He's a handful, easily excitable, and unable to show his appreciation in normal ways, but she gets the message nonetheless; every little thing he treasures.

It began with Yato, and she'll stay for as long as she can. She'll laugh at his and Yukine's antics, and she'll enjoy breezy afternoons of calm.

She sets aside her questions for now. She'll let all her ties tighten, tangle, and multiply. If she can be an existence of support and happiness, she will be so.

...

 _But truthfully... if she were to dig a little deeper, her answers would lead in one direction._

 _The place beside him is warm, welcoming, and feels like another home._

 _There's still time, and in time, all she'll have is an answer waiting to be told._

 _ **Why?**_

' _It's Yato.'_

* * *

 **This was just something that came to me, but I hope you get my hint as to the answer to the questions, hehe.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
